Basketball
The Basketball Event is a 3v3 dark mode which takes place in the basketball court. This mode is the dark version of brawl ball and the gameplay is similar to brawl ball but there are differences. The key diffrence is that in this mode brawlers does not have health value and does not attack and kill the opponent brawlers, instead they will try to take the ball and dribble while bouncing the basketball (like brawl ball dribbling) and shoot or dunk the ball into the opponents hoops without having the ball being snatched by an opponent player to score some points. This game mode is time based only, meaning that the team with more score by the end of the 2:00 minutes, that team wins. The tap/drag controls on this mode is exactly same as the other modes but except that with ball means to pass or shoot, and without ball means to snatch. In this game mode brawlers do not actually fight, instead those stats on the brawlers will become these 5 attributes: strength, speed, accuracy, agility, size. Each brawlers has low and high value on these attributes, for example mortis has low-medium strength, fast movement speed, medium accuracy, high agility, and small in size. *Strength: The brawler snatch hitbox, stagger duration when sucessfully snatching and stagger resistance when snatched. More strength also means can pass or shoot faster and further. *Speed: how fast the brawler moves with or without the ball. In this mode not everyone movement speed is 650 or 750, can varies huge. Even an el primo has a diffrent move speed compared to shelly in this mode. *Accuracy: how accurate the brawlers passes and shoots compared to the aim line. *Agility: how fast the snatch reloads and how easy is it to go around an opponent brawler and also how easily to move around in tight corners and also to strafe around someone... lol. *Size: the bigger the size the brawler means harder to snatch the ball from, because its more likely that the body hitbox blocks the snatch hitbox rather than the snatch hitbox touches the ball. About Agility, every brawlers can attempt to snatch the ball from an opponent player who has the ball, the snatch has a reload time and its reload time is based on the agility (more agility means faster snatch reload speed). This prevents brawlers to keep snatching while moving. There is also a snatch reload time after certain amount of snatch attemps in the origin nitendo ds game mario hoops 3 on 3. Speed are agility may sound similar buy they are different in this game mode, the differences are that speed is just the movement speed in this game mode and the agility isint about the movement speed and its about moving around easily in this game mode. The term mobility in the all other general/official game modes splits off into 3 kinds of stats in this game mode which is speed agility and size... The game here functions like the real basketball game, the score system works exactly like the real basketball game that the score is increased by 2 when someone shoots the ball inside the semi circle or dunks the ball, and 3 points when someone shoots the ball while outside the semicircle. And there are no draws in the game, when both teams has the same total score by the end of the match, there will be an overtime of 1 minutes, it does not means score next goal to win, but rather is by the end of that 1 minutes, the team with more score again will win (this rarely happens), and if the overtime ends in a tie, the overtime of 1 minutes will happen again until the team with more score by the end of the next overtime. Before the the start of the match, 3 brawlers from each side initial spawn area is lined up in a curve and is very close to one another, so are the other team and both teams are facing very close to the ball (see picture). The screen panning is not moving as the field is a bit smaller and will show the position for few seconds before the match starts. When the match starts ("brawl!"), the ball will be tossed in a random direction of left or right (potrait view) and the ball is free for brawlers to obtain. When a brawler obtain the ball, it will make the same sound as the ball obatained in brawl ball, and he/she will bounce the ball as an animation and can be snatched. The brawler has the ball, now he/she can move with the ball to dribble and also has the ability to pass the ball to friendlies. With the ball, he/she will move slower and this is because it allows opponents without the ball to catch up and tries to snatch the ball, and when the ball is snatched he/she will lose the ball and gets staggered and stunned for a short time, when you are about to have your ball snatched its a good idea to pass the ball to your teammate. The ball pass can be stright or lobbed and has a pass distance and offset from the pass aim line (the distance depends the strength of the brawler) (and the offset depends on the accuracy, higher accuracy means lower offset +-), when the ball is passed, it will travel across and it can be grabbed by the pass target, but this means that opponents can also grab the ball is the ball touches the opponent instead of the pass target. When a brawler manages to dribble near to the hoop, he/she can attempt to shoot the ball in with the similar control of passing or snatching (tap/drag). The pass aim line will become lobbed when the player drags the throw destination towards the hoop, that lobbed aim line can be thrown further away if that brawler has higher strength. When someone receives the ball from passing, the ball will by dribbling at the same direction of the ball receive direction. When player attempts to shoot the ball will travels to the hoop, even when he/she aims perfectly on the hoop the ball is not guaranteed to enter the hoop due to the accuracy value and the distance from the hoop, higher accuracy brawler socres easier when throwing it into the hoop. When the brawler shoots the ball and the ball will either bounce around the hoop or just make it in without bouncing acound. Balls can be saved by jumping to take the ball before it enters the hoop by double tapping/dragging. When the ball manages to enter the hoop, the team scores 2 or 3 points and the field will not reset, like the real basketball game the ball drops from the hoop (the match will not be paused and the timer continues going) and the ball is available for anyone to take again when it falls from the hoop so the defending team of that hoop still have to run there to take the ball to stop that opposing team from trying to score again, so the game resumes with both teams continuing to play till the times up so positioning is quite important trought out the game. The player can also attempt to dunk the ball into the hoop, he/she has to dribble the ball near to the hoop to dunk the ball (with an animation) and the aim line will disappear, doing this is a guaranteed score as accuracy does not matter in dunking. But dunking can be stopped by jump stealing, jump stealing can be done by going near the hoop and double tap/drag on the screen to do that while an opponent is attempting to dunk the ball. When timed right, that opponent will stagger and stunned for a short time similar to when ball is stolen and the ball will drop down to the floor. The dunk animation takes some time to perfrom so that it looks realstic and gives enough time to jump steal the ball. Each dunk will gives 2 points to the team. Players can also throw the ball into the hoop far away from it (outside the semicircle), as this will gives the team 3 points if the ball manages to enter. Its ideally done when the player has high accuracy or there are opponents in front or time is running out. You can try different brawlers in this mode, each of them are good in certain attribute and bad in some. There is something that i have to say too: when the ball enters the hoop the cheer sound and animaiton will play. With after all these gameplay explainations, the game ends when the time is up the team scores more points (not necessarily amount of goals) is the wining team. Note: *When trying to aim and shoot the ball into the hoop, the aim line will show in a lobbed path to show how the ball will travel in the lobbed aim line, the aim destination should be *Not sure if the map should be played landscape or potrait. **And i highly doubt that there are more than one map for this mode as this is a minor mode? but its also a dark mode that is equal to the other dark modes. *Brawlers does not hold weapons in this mode as this a weaponless mode. No shovel for mortis (fun fact: mortis has to place his shovel in the lockers). *In this mode, players cannot walk on top of someone, it means that brawlers can block an opponent brawler from catching the ball when the ball is flying. *Shit... This mode is a bit of luck based due to the accuracy mechanics. *Dunking is the guaranteed way to score goal when no one jump steals. Friendlies cant jump steal as its an unrecognized command. *Typically brawler with more strength is also bigger in size. *Jump stealing will always suceed, strength does not matter or the mode will be broken. *Brawlers sound effects are still here in this mode. *The stagger and stun animation and mechanic is same as in that ds game. *This dark mode is 3v3 and lasts shorter than the other dark mode so the exp given for this event is lower compared to the other dark modes. *The jump feature is exclusive to this mode, and players can jump and jump steal anythere according to the senario needs. *The ball control method if quite similar to brawl ball, meaning that the player is not able to dribble the ball any direction around the player, and the player will always face the same direction as the ball (like football), unlike the mario hoops 3 on 3 where the players can dribble the ball in any direction around him/her and still the player faces on any direction which are independent to the ball direction around the player. **If this mechanics does not works well then we should allow players to bounce the ball around independent from the direction the player is facing like in the mario hoops game Useful Brawlers :Mortis and Crow: Thier faster movement speed allows them to run faster than others so as to able to catch up to snatch the ball or to dribble faster so to make opponents not able to catch up. :El Primo and Bull etc: Their large hitbox makes opponents harder to snatch the ball as the snatch hitbox is further away but to their body size being bigger, and they are powerful snatchers. Tips *Actually offense is better than defense, so what you think? Trivia *This mode is directly based on the nitendo ds game which is mario hoops 3 on 3. But the differences is that there are no ? boxes and no special moves etc. *There are animations when they shoot, dunk, jump steal etc. like in the mario game, who wouldnt? Category:Events Category:Dark Events Category:Ranked Events